parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Sing-along Videos
Character *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Penny *Rachel Wilson *Tobias Wilson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson *Banana Joe Transcript GumballTales Theme Song * Gumball: Okay, Darwin It's Time for Theme Song Watterson's House Intro * Gumball: Hi Everybody, and Welcome to Gumball Sing-along Video, I'm Gumball Watterson Be Your Own You Lost Puppies *Sussie: Ladies and Gentlemen This Rachel Wilson Singing Lost Puppies *Rachel:Puppies are cuddly, puppies are cute Their never nasty or mean I'd give a home to all the lost puppies If ever one day I were queen, arf My Baby Elf * Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Elves, the part of the show where Ear-A-Corn comes out and sings, a silly song for elves. * Darwin: I asked my baby, my baby elf. A couple questions about myself. If I was handsome, if I was nice. I was lookin' for her advice. She looked at me and shook her head, and this is what she said: * Rachel: (Subtitles: Do I know you? What did you say? Green one go away! Be silent! Green one! Green one go away! Go kiss a Spork! Stop that! Help!) * Darwin: She yelled so loud, she hurt my ears. My eyes all welled up full of tears. But I don't mind none, 'cause she's my elf. My elfity, babity, babity, babity, babity, babity, babity elf. When I go walkin' all by myself, I'm busy thinkin' about my elf. I keep her picture upon my shelf. I'm always dreamin' about my elf. I won't forget the way that she said those words to me. * Rachel: (Subtitles: When do you leave? Much wind pours from your mouth! Do you feel well? Are you finished? Be silent! I leave now to do laundry.) * Darwin: Don't know exactly what she said, just know it kinda hurts my head. I'll take an Asprin, 'cause she's my elf. My elfity, babity, boopity, babity, babity... * Banana Joe: (cuts Darwin off) Hold on a minute! * (Music stops) * Darwin: Huh? What? What? What? What are you doin'? (Banana Joe pulls off Darwin's fake elf ears) Ouch! Hey! * Banana Joe: I knew it, I knew it! * Darwin: What? * Banana Joe: You should be ashamed of yourself. You're no elf, you're an elvish impersonator! You sicken me, deceitful one! * Darwin: Oh, your right. Like you're a real elf. Give the Banana Joe a bow and arrow and he's a real elf! * Announcer: This has been Silly Songs for Elves. Tune in next time to hear Banana Joe say: * Banana Joe: Behold, Leg-O-Lamb! Have at thee, my bow shall sing with your pompadour! * Darwin: Don't you point that thing at me! Help! Monkey Just Can't Pray * Mister Small: Do I Stand Up, do I kneel? Do I talk fast, do I talk slow what's the Deal? Close my Eyes or talk out loud? Should I show off, should I act all humble or proud? I'm a Fuzzy who just can't pray. I try to think of something really smart and important to say. But everything always come out cliché, cause I'm a Fuzzy who just can't pray The Fun Will Never End Oh No What We Gonna Do Watterson's House Finale * (Nicole on AirFly) * Nicole: Help, H-E-L-P, Help! Category:Matt418